dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball: Wrath of Dr. Gero Part One
Dragonball: Wrath of Dr. Gero is a Dragonball movie that shows what happened when Kid Goku met Dr. Gero. It also introduces a character called President Green who is an android created by Dr. Gero. SYNOPSIS One day, Goku and Krillin are sparring when they are interrupted by Master Roshi who tells them startling news. "No way!! I thought this was all over!!," Goku exclaimed. "Whoa!!! WHAT?!," Krillin exclaimed. Master Roshi had told them that President Green a man who was in charge of the Red Ribbon Army wanted revenge against Goku and that President Green said that if Goku did not meet him by his base on Gengoro Island by 6:00 at evening he would kill everyone Goku knew. "I'm sorry to trouble you, Goku, but I think we should do as he says and meet him at Gengoro Island. That way we won't have any trouble.," Master Roshi said sounding somewhat sternly. "Well! If it's a fight he wants I'll give him one!," Goku said. "He may not want a fight, Goku. He only said he wanted to meet you but don't let your guard down just in case. I'd advise you both to dress your nicest since you are going to see a president.," Master Roshi said. So Goku and Krillin changed out of their turtle school uniforms which had wet sand on them and changed into fancy suits with ties and put on fedoras. When they saw Master Roshi, they noticed that he was also dressed nicely just as they were. "It is only noon so we should have just enough time to get there. Remember we go to Gengoro Island at 6:00. Bulma left one of her capsules here and that capsule contained a helicopter so we should use that to get to Gengoro Island.," Master Roshi said. Master Roshi took out a capsule and threw it on the ground, the capsule became a helicopter that bore the insignia of Capsule Corp on it. "We're leaving now?," Goku asked. "You never know how long it could take so I think we should leave now.," Master Roshi said. So Goku, Master Roshi, and Krillin left the island in the helicopter in search of Gengoro Island. "What's Gengoro Island?," Goku asked. "It's a tropical island south of here. It's also a popular vacation site and it's a very nice place. I was born and raised on Gengoro Island.," Master Roshi said. "That doesn't surprise me.," Krillin said. "Yeah master you do seem kind of like a beach bum. Heh heh heh!," Goku laughed. They all laughed. When they landed on Gengoro Island and got out of the helicopter, a familiar voice was heard. "N, Cha!", the voice said. "I remember you. Didn't you help me defeat General Blue?", Goku asked. "Ko ho ho! Yep!", the voice said. It was Arale Norimaki who had helped Goku defeat General Blue (Arale Norimaki is an android and she is the main character of Dr. Slump a manga by Akira Toriyama). "Arale right?", Goku asked. "Yes.", Arale said. "Arale, do you know where President Green's base is?", Goku asked. "It's just north of here, north of Penguin village.", Arale answered. "Thanks.", Goku said. "Should we walk to the base?", Master Roshi asked. "No. FLY!", Goku said. "Okay then.", Master Roshi answered. So Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi hopped back into the helicopter and flew to President Green's base. When they got out of the helicopter they unexpectedly were greeted by a man in a green tuxedo who grinned at them. "Why, hello there! It is I, President Green!", the man in the green tuxedo said. "Are you...going to fight me?", Goku asked. "What do you mena am I going to fight you? Of course I am going to fight you so you didn't need to dress so fancy! I'll fight anyone who destroys my army! AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!", General Green yelled. General Green scowled and threw off his green jacket and took off his tie, then he got into a fighting position. Goku took off his fedora, threw off his jacket and tie, and got into a fighting position. Krillin and Master Roshi watched the two of them posing in martial arts stances and glaring at each other. "Um...Goku? Ya think you'll need back up?", Krillin asked. "I'm fine, Krillin. This is my fight.", Goku said. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!!!!", President Green said as he let out a fierce battle yell. President Green threw a punch at Goku but Goku blocked, Goku kicked President Green in the shin. "AUGGH!", President Green screamed. President Green then threw kicks and punches at Goku but he dodged all of them. President Green then punched Goku in the face, Goku punched President Green in the stomach and President Green punched Goku in the face and kicked him in the chest. President Green did a bunch of rapid punches but Goku was fast enough to block them before he was elbowed in the face. Goku and President Green fought each other for a long time, what seemed like hours. Goku was panting and sweating but President Green was not even tired at all. He then punched the tired Goku so hard, that Goku was thrown yards and yards away. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT KID!!! NOBODY DEFEATS THE RED RIBBON ARMY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!", President Green yelled. While Goku was down, President Green shot a fireball at Goku. "AGH!!!", Goku screamed. Krillin glared at President Green with anger and headbutted him in the stomach. "AGH!!!", President Green groaned. "NOBODY HURTS MY FRIEND!!!", Krillin yelled as he headbutted President Green in the stomach again. "YOU BRAT!!", President Green yelled as he picked up Krillin by his collar and threw him yards away. Goku got up, panting and panting. Sweat stained his shirt and he barely had enough energy to keep fighting but he knew what he had to do. "KAME....HAME.....HAME....", Goku began to say as he charged up his ki. "WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?!", President Green said. "HAAAAAAAA!!!!!", Goku said as President Green was blasted with the Kame Hame Ha. President Green's clothes were tattered after he was blasted with the Kame Hame Ha and part of his face was missing and you could see metal where skin used to be. President Green was an android! "You're....an android?", Goku asked. "Yes...yes I am. AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!", President Green yelled right before he viciously punched Goku in the face. "OW!", Goku said. "You're weak! You'll never defeat me you stupid kid. So why don't ya give up?", President Green asked. President Green shot a ki blast at Goku sending him yards away, and another blast sending him even further away, and then just as President Green could shoot another ki blast, "KAME HAME HAAA!!!", Goku yelled as President Green was hit with a kame hame ha when he least expected it. The kame hame ha hit President Green with such impact it sent him hurtling many, many yards away and knocked him down. Just as President Green got up Goku shot a ki blast at him and knocked him down again and when he got up again he was knocked down again by a powerful kame hame ha. "GOKU! You're being too brutal, fight with honor!", Master Roshi said. When President Green got up he was battle damaged, he was shirtless because his shirt had been incinerated by Goku's kame hame ha, his pants were tattered, and more of his skin had been torn off showing more of his robot features. President Green was about to punch Goku but before he could he was blasted with an energy blast that came out of nowhere, it was not Goku's energy blast, it was not Krillin or Master Roshi's energy blast, but someone elses blast. The energy blast instantly blew President Green to smithereens. Goku then saw who had done that, it was a tall skinny old man who wore clothes that had the Red Ribbon Army Insignia on them. "FOOL!! It was I who created the Red Ribbon Army! He should not be the president because I created them!", the old man said. "Who are you?", Goku asked. "I am...Dr. Gero!", the old man said. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Dragonball Fan Fic